ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses/Trivia
Trivia *This was the first The Land Before Time film to be released in a different month rather than December since the original The Land Before Time (which was released in November); all of the previous sequels were released in December. *This is the first appearance of Tria. *This is the only appearance of Big Daddy and the Tinysauruses, though they make a cameo in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. *This is the only film, besides film VI, where the gang doesn't leave the Great Valley. *This is the only film that Aaron Spann is the voice for Littlefoot. *The last The Land Before Time film to use the Universal Cartoon Studios logo; the last film overall to use the logo was The Adventures of Brer Rabbit. *This is the last film in which Tress MacNeille voiced Mama Swimmer, as the character had no speaking roles in the twelfth or thirteenth films, and MacNeille left the series prior to the fourteenth film. *This was the last The Land Before Time film to be released on VHS. *The characters never use the term "Tinysauruses," referring to them only as "tiny longnecks." However, Ducky calls them Tinysauruses in the TV episode Stranger From the Mysterious Above. *The theme played during the raptor chase was from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire as was like the theme of Pterano and his henchmen. *This is the second film in which Spike and Petrie are shown crying (the first was The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire). *This is the fifth film in which Ducky cries. *The black background Petrie is in is similar to a post-credits scene, except it is a pre-credits scene. *In the ending, the Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and others are rendered in CGI. *This is the fourth film where Sharpteeth have gotten into the Great Valley. The first three being The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure , The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. *This film marks the last time Michael Tavera's rearrangements of James Horner's original themes from the first film (uncredited in this film) would be heard in a The Land Before Time film (one theme was heard in the scene where Ducky, Petrie, and Spike tell Littlefoot why they are mad at him and the other theme was heard in a brief scene where the Sharpteeth come out of a cave), as Horner died in a plane crash over 10 years later on June 22, 2015. *This is the last The Land Before Time film to be produced in full screen. The next films starting with The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers would start being produced in widescreen. Category:Trivia Category:The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Category:The Land Before Time